Day's of Leaf and Desert
by Ambu Kakashi
Summary: The Kazekage is in Kohoha...why? Gaara sees her walking home one night and what happened? Is something wrong with his heart? One year of being Chuunin's brings the Kakashi trio and all the other team members to be about 16 years old. GaaXHina, NaruXSaku,
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, and so it begins. I decided to do a little romance story instead of the usual comedy. I'm not much of a mushy-gushy person, ya know, but I think I needed a change for once. So let me know how I did…good or bad reviews accepted…If you submit a bad one, please be sure to explain why it's bad so I can change it or improve in it. Thanks!

Question of the Sand

Team seven had just returned from a day's mission. They had graduated to Chunnins the year prior with the rest of the Konoha "rookies." When they got back at their usual departing place at the end of the day, the three of them decided they weren't very tired to go home just yet.

"Why don't we go to head courters?" Sakura suggested. "We can see if any other teams are back yet."

Sasuke turned away and sighed "It doesn't matter to me. Do whatever you want."

A slightly put out Sakura replied with "Oh, alright." She turned to look for Naruto but a glance towards a ramen stand proved where he was. He paid the chef and came back over with a steaming bowl of instant noodles.

"Ahh" he sighed. "Nothin' like a delicious bowl of ramen to help you recover from a long, hard day, eh Sakura-chan?" he stated while opening his chopsticks.

She looked at him with a quirked brow. "Long?…Hard? humph If I recall correctly, Naruto, weren't you the one Kakashi-sensei caught napping when we were supposed to be reporting our positions in the ambush? Hmm?" she questioned.

He retorted "Well, yeah. I thought you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei could handle it just fine without me. Don't worry Sakura-chan…" he said giving her a cute grin and a reassuring pat on the back. "…I would've been there the second you called if you needed me."

Sakura shook him off and said "Anyway, we were thinking of meeting up with another team if any are back yet…you know, to touch up with things. I haven't seen Lee-san or anyone for a while now."

Naruto was all for the idea and exclaimed "Sure! I wanna say "hi" to Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Hinata…" he started counting out the names on his fingers.

Sasuke interjected and said "Well are we going to go or not?"

Sakura quickly answered "H-hai!" before the Uchiha had a chance to change his mind. She nodded to Naruto and they started on their way.

_Chuunin headcourters_

They walked in through the double doors to find the waiting room empty with the exception of the receptionist at the counter.

Sakura walked up to her and asked "Umm, excuse me? Has any other teams checked in yet?"

The receptionist looked down inside her planner book and answered "Yes, Gai-sensei's team has reported back, but none others."

Sakura thanked her and turned back to the boys. "Well, we might as well turn in our report too without Kakashi-sensei." She turned and handed the woman the piece of detailed paper. "And I guess we can go look for Lee-san's team…"

Sakura was cut off by the opening of the entrance doors. Nara Shikamaru walked in but with someone they least expected. The pretty blond sand ninja known as Temari was right at his side carrying her giant wind fan. When they saw the other three chuunins staring at them they quickly released each others hand.

All three of team seven were dumbstruck at the sight but only two of them showed it much more than a certain sharingan user. Naruto ran over to greet and question them.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's goin' on?" He turned towards the sand ninja and asked in a persistent tone "Hey Temari-san, what are you doing here? Are you on a mission or on vacation? Is Gaara and Kankuro here too? Huh, huh?"

Shikamaru looked over at Temari and just shook his head with a smirk. She took the hint and a deep breath and used her wit to explain. "Why hello, Naruto-kun. I am here on official business which you cannot know, which obviously means I'm not on vacation but yes, you could call it a mission. That's Kazekage Gaara to you and yes, both he and Kankuro are here as well. Now, do you have anymore questions?"

Naruto never flinched from the obvious tension and replied "Uhh huh! Why were you and Shikamaru holding hands when you came in?"

"Uhh…well, that's…" they both started together.

"Yes, we were wondering that very same thing." said Sakura; her and Sasuke walking over to join them.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other and sighed as if they were thinking _Well, they're going to find out anyway._ Shikamaru reached over and grasped Temari's hand once again. He said in a kind of muffled voice "The last time Temari was here, I guess you could say we spend a lot of time together. When it was time for her to go back to the Nation of Sand, we both realized how much we would miss each other."

Temari smiled and continued "Yeah, so we decided to keep in touch…we've been writing to each other ever since." She giggled and said "And now finally, Shikamaru got up the courage to ask me to dinner."

"It was troublesome but I knew I had to do it eventually if I was gonna get any closer to her." Shikamaru said closing the gap between him and Temari. He looked down at the paper in his hand. "But we had to drop off our report for team ten. I told Ino and Choji to just go on home…I would take care of it. I was on my way here but I guess I didn't react fast enough when she tackled me from a bush I walked by." He chuckled and playfully pushed in the side Temari "That wasn't very funny by the way."

She pushed him back a little harder and still giggling said "Then why are you laughing?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Well, we still have our night to get back too." He let go of Temari and went over to the counter to turn in his team's mission report.

Temari took a look at team seven, now staring intrigued about the couple. She went over to Sakura and pulled her away to an inaudible hearing distance from Sasuke and Naruto. She cupped her hand over Sakura's ear and whispered "And what about you?"

Sakura questioned "Eh?" not knowing what she meant.

Temari rolled her eyes and sighed "Ahh, just as thick as you were when I first met you." She asked again "How are you doing? You know…with Sasuke-kun? If you asked me, I think he still looks a little tense." She looked seriously at Sakura.

Shocked and puzzled at Temari's question, Sakura didn't know how to reply. "Uhh, umm. Well, I guess you could say it's getting there…you know, if not _there_, then, uhh…it's certainly getting _somewhere._" _It's true that Sasuke looks uptight on the outside…but when I spend more time with him…A LOT more time with him…I see him start to relax. I think it's a matter of trust. I think the reason why he's so open to Naruto, even when he's insulting him, is because Naruto was the first person he trusted…after his family's tragedy._

"Really? Well, with him- _somewhere _is a lot further than I expected." Temari looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw that Shikamaru was ready to leave. She looked back to Sakura and said "Listen to me, things like love and hate happen in crazy and sometimes messed up ways. Don't give up…just remember that unexpected things happen." Temari laughed " I mean just look at me…with Shikamaru. Now _that's_ messed up." With a smile, Temari turned to leave with an admiring Sakura following right behind. When she got to Shikamaru she said goodbye and that she'll be seeing them around again. "We don't have to go back home for two weeks…even if I get the business finished beforehand." The two turned to leave and Sakura swore she saw Temari give her a little wink.

The three watched them go and Sasuke went over to Sakura once the doors closed. "What did that sand ninja want?" he quickly and seriously asked.

Sakura was a little surprised at his change in attitude. "Umm, why do you want to know? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong…yet. Even though the Sand is our ally, we must always be cautious." he replied with a suspicious expression.

"It's fine" and said. "She was just asking me how I was doing."

She could immediately see Sasuke relax. He looked at her and asked "And how are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura tried not to show her heart's shock and joy on her face where he could openly see her feelings. She couldn't believe that the one she cared about the most, the one that no one could talk to…had actually asked her a question about her…as if he actually cared about her. She was too stunned to speak at once. "…well, I ahh…I'm fine…a-and how a-are you?" she clumsily asked.

He stared at her for a moment and answered "…hungry." while looking around for Naruto.

_Ramen Restaurant_

Sasuke sat at a table with Sakura eating silently. Naruto had decided to go find Ikura because supposedly he had lost a bet with Naruto over God knows what and Naruto was going to collect. Sakura thought _This isn't a date- This isn't a date- This isn't a date. _But inner Sakura was arguing back _HELL YES IT IS! You're sitting at a table, eating with the man…ALONE! It's a date! _To Sakura's disappointment, the "alone" part didn't last long when team eight-Hinata, Shino and Kiba walked in. They spotted Sakura and Sasuke right away and Hinata and Kiba came and sat down while Shino got the drinks.

"Well, hello! Didn't think we'd be seein' you guy's here!" Kiba greeted. He glanced around and said "And I don't see the team clown around. Naruto isn't here?"

Sakura welcomed them and said "No, he isn't here." To Sakura's surprise she didn't see Hinata give a look of disappointment. _What's going on? I though Hinata had a fancy for Naruto…Oh, well._

Everyone was now settled and eating. Trying to break the silence Sakura cleared her throat and asked "So what brought you guys here?"

Hinata answered because Kiba had his mouth full of steak and Shino wasn't the type to answer a question unless it was directed exactly at him. She said "Umm, we got done with our mission a little late. We had nothing to do at home so we just turned in our reports a little bit ago and came here to eat."

Sakura blinked at the very familiar story but there were more important things to get to. "Have you ran into the sand ninja's yet? Temari-san said they were hear on official business. Know what it's about?"

Now that Kiba's mouth wasn't stuffed he answered "Naw. Is that Gaara guy here too? Man, he creeps me out."

Sakura said. "Ohh, alright. Oh and that's Kazekage Gaara."

Hinata looked up stunned "Kazekage? But, he's only 16."

"I know. I was kinda shocked too. But you have to admit, he is powerful enough to be one." She looked at Sasuke who was still slowly eating, probably just to stay out of the conversation. She thought _Yeah, he was powerful enough to defeat Sasuke-kun …easily._

Kiba added "Well, now it's just a good thing he's one of Konoha's strongest allies." once again stuffing his mouth to it's capacity.

Sasuke finally stopped eating and stood up to signal he was finished. "I think I'm going to go home now." he murmured. Just as he was getting ready to walk away, a chuunin messenger ninja came racing in through the restaurant entrance. He spotted the dinner table where the other five chuunin's sat and walked casually up to it. Noticing the puzzled and in Sasuke's case, annoyed, expressions, he got directly to the point. "Her mistress, the Fifth Hokage, has announced to all Chuunin ninja's that they are to report to the quad area in front of the Hokage's temple in 68 hours- no exceptions. Please inform all other Chuunin's who do not happen to hear this message. That is all." And with that he left.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about." Kiba said breaking the awkward moment of silence. "It must be important if Hokage-sama wants to assign us in person. Then again, why would she tell us three day's in advance…obviously it's not an emergency."

Sakura said "Maybe it's about the Kazekage of the sand and why he's here." She looked over at Sasuke who was deep in thought. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke realized that someone had asked him a question and replied "I don't know…I'm going to go tell Naruto. Bye." He handed Sakura some money to take care of both their portions of the meal-to Sakura's surprise, and left. She watched him go with a don't-go-so-soon look on her face until he was out of sight.

Hinata was the next to leave with "My parents really worry when I don't get back when I say I am. I'd better go too. Ohh, Kiba-kun…" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out enough money to cover team eight's bill. "There. It's on me. Hehe! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again in 68 hours. Good night!"

After a couple minutes, there was only a few empty plates and the bills sitting on the deserted table.


	2. A Connecting Item

So, how'd you like Chap. 1, eh? I thought it was ok, but it was a little slow…not quite to the point. But that's what makes readers continue to read on, right? Hehe, well Gaara comes into this chapter but I ain't gonna tell you much more than that. Please review so I can help make your reading of my fics a more enjoyable experience. (Ohh, and I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form.) I'm just a very big HUGE fan of it's creator! Well, enjoy!

A Connecting Item

Hinata was walking down a dark street that connected to the entrance of her house. Though there was almost a full moon, there was very little light coming through the thick branches of the trees that lined the street. There was a few house lights still on showing through the windows she passed but not very many because of the hour at night. _My goodness. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. I can't just say I ditched dinner to eat with my friends. And with those sand ninjas here, they're going to be even more worried._ She sighed and looked up ahead where she could barely see the side of her house.

Gaara of the sand, now the appointed Kazekage watched her walk by. He had been leaning against the trunk of a tree in the shadows silent as a grave. Why here? He didn't know. He had just wanted to get out and explore Konoha while he had a chance. He didn't want to be noticed, just to explore and understand. This girl walking by…he had seen her before. Perhaps at the exam that had happened a long time ago. _Yes_ he now remembered_ Hinata was it?_ The fight started returning to his sharp memory. The Byakugan eye she had used was impressive. Although she had lost to her cousin in the fight, she said she had changed for the better. He noted that the way she walked now was much more confident than when he had first seen her. He assumed this to mean that she had mastered the Byakugan eye and was now confident she could use it in times of need.

"Hinata! Hinata, where are you!" her mother shouted from the front porch. "Hinata!"

Hinata gasped and started to run. _Ohh, no! They _are_ mad!_

Gaara saw her speed up and noticed that something had fallen out of her jacket pocket and fell to the ground. Not wanting to give away his position, he let her go with out informing her of her loss. He knew where she lived now, he could return it later. He saw her turn down the path of her house, still running. Gaara stood up from his leaning on the tree and walked to where the item had fallen. His muscles barely flinching from the weight of his goard, he bent to pick it up. He discovered what it was and gasped _What! _ He looked up to see the door of Hinata's house close shut for the night.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I'll never disobey you again." Hinata said out of breath before her parents could start to lecture. "I'm sorry."

Her mother sighed and hugged her. "Ohh, Hinata. I know you're sorry. I was just so worried. And you were out this late at night with those sand ninja's here as well! I'm just glad your ok. Those sand people are suspicious…I don't want you to confront them. Am I understood?"

Hinata looked down not agreeing with her mother. She answered "…yes, mother." She hugged her father and said good night. She got to her room upstairs and closed the door. She started to undress and took of her jacket, noticing that something was missing. _Ohh, no! It must've fallen out of my pocket!_ She sighed and finished undressing, doubting she will ever be able to find it. She put on her pajama's. It was a hot night so she went over to the window to open it for fresh air. She looked up at the now visible moon, not knowing that another secret person who she had passed on the way home was also sharing the same sight with a confused mind- right below her window. She got into bed; a sad look on her face as she went to sleep.

_Morning_

The sound of her alarm clock woke her with a start. _Funny, I don't remember setting it._ She clicked it off and looked out side…It was barely dawn and the sun wasn't even over the mountains yet. _Why did it go off so early?_ She got up knowing that now she was awake, she couldn't get back to sleep again. She changed out of her pajama's and didn't bother to put on her jacket. She went over to her desk and to her surprise found an envelope- a big envelope that was definitely not there last night. She snatched and opened it. She was shocked when about a cup of sand fell out onto the desk with a little scribbled note. She picked up the note and read

I believe you lost something.

Let the sand guide you

Not understanding at all she set the note down and examined the pile of sand. It seemed that it sensed her gaze and it immediately came to life. Slowly and gently it flew through the air and wrapped around her wrist lifting her arm as if directing her where to go. She felt it pull a little on her arm as if signaling to start moving. She started to struggle not knowing what was going on. She eventually gave in and it took her to the open window and she stopped…but the sand didn't. It started to softly drag her up onto the window sill. Being on the second story of the house, she was very high up. She wasn't afraid of heights but she thought the sand crazy for thinking she was just going to go walking out on thin air. The sand felt her hesitation and gave her a little pull out of the window just enough to loose her balance. She gasped and squeaked "Ah!" waiting for the fall, but it never came. The arm that the sand was attached to was extended above her as if an unknown force was holding her up dangling 20 ft above the hard ground. She squirmed a little not liking her current situation. Slowly but safely, she glided to the ground with the sand holding her comfortably upright.

The sand lowered her arm and once again started directing her where to go. It was very early and the sun still wasn't in the horizon yet which she was thankful for. She didn't want to draw attention as to why she was walking down the street with her left arm leading the way. The sand took her a little ways up the way she came home the previous night and she came to a halt in front of a huge tree just within eyeshot of her home. The sand started beckoning again and it took her down a leafy trail that the tree had happened to block. It came to a small running stream with beautiful growth all around…very private. A tree on the other side of the creek concealed the top half of a large rock with it's shadow so she couldn't see what could be under there…but she sensed something or someone was. She felt the sand loosen it's grip on her wrist and float over the stream into the shadow.

The something in the shadow spoke, letting her know that it was a person. "Hyuga Hinata. I'm very pleased to meet you." a boy said. "I think you dropped this." He held out into the dim light where she could see what it was- a black beaded bracelet with one teal blue bead.

Hinata gasped and whispered "T-thank you for finding it." She got up her courage and asked "B-but how did you know t-that it belonged to me?"

Not having the kind of emotion to lie, the boy said "Because I saw it fall out of your pocket on your way home." Hinata noticed that the figure in the shadows had stood up on the rock. He asked "But it is not truly yours is it?"

Taken aback by the knowledge the boy possessed she hesitated "…No… no I found it a-as well, a long time ago." She started feeling scared and nervous.

"Do you know who's it was?" he questioned.

"Y-yes." she stammered. _It belonged to Gaara of the Sand. I found it the day when Konoha was under attack._

The stranger knew that she knew who's it was…as if he could read her mind. "How did you come by it?" he asked softly.

Getting braver by the minute she said "I found it, at the first Chuunin exam tournament…in the arena afterwards…after the invasion." She looked down in sorrow as she remembered that day when she was twelve years old.

After a quiet moment he said "I happen to know who this bracelet belongs to as well."

She looked up startled "Y-you do?"

"Yes," he said moving gracefully off the rock out of the shadows. "It belongs to me."

There stood Gaara of the Sand in full Kazekege uniform. She would recognize that red hair anywhere and the tattoo it covered…along with his beautiful light blue eyes- surrounded by darkness. Not to mention the huge gourd of sand strapped to his back he always carried. But the thing she noticed most was his height. _He grew!_

She was shocked speechless. "G-G-Gaara-sama!" She gasped and covered her mouth "I mean, uhh…Kazekage-sama!"

He paid no attention to her reaction. He walked up to her and stopped with enough distance to make her feel comfortable. He asked "You're not going to run away, are you? I will let you go if you want to, I promise, but I just wanted…" He glanced away noticing her expression "Never mind. You may go." he said setting down the bracelet on the ground and stepping back not wanting to sense the hate.

Hinata was more puzzled than anything now. Here, she was standing in front of one of the most powerful and unstable people in the world…and he was acting like…like he was shy! She hadn't seen what he had done to Lee-san but she heard stories…terrible stories. And Sasuke-kun too! One who could overpower an Uchiha that quickly was amazing! When he escaped after the Chuunin exam, she had heard nothing of him except that the Sand Nation was now Konoha's ally. _And then last night, when I heard he was Kazekage, that was something new!_

She took a good look at him and suddenly something in her heart felt sad. Maybe it was the expression on his face or his timid attitude he was showing…she didn't know. But she felt the right thing to do would be to at least talk to him. "No," she said firmly catching his once-in-a-lifetime-glance of surprise. "No, I don't want to leave." She couldn't even believe herself that she was talking to the Sand Nation's Kazekage this way.

Feeling quite safe, she boldly walked over and picked up the bracelet and held it tight. He stepped back out of years of experience because he knew that people didn't voluntarily stand close to him like she was doing- no one except Temari and Kankuro, which where the only two people in the world who didn't hate him. She took another step towards him. He took another step back. This happened several times. Hinata wondered _What's he doing?_ She took again another step forward holding out the bracelet to him. He was just out of reach of her hand. _Heh, he's just like a scared puppy…he has no choice but to step closer to me to get the food, well, bracelet._ Why she was doing this she didn't know. Something about that look earlier had changed her thoughts about him completely. It was like, now he was the one that was scared and she was the all powerful and terrifying one…instead of vise-versa.

Confused at her behavior, he stepped forward and took the piece of jewelry accidentally brushing her hand. He automatically stepped back again.

Hinata was in one word- proud. She was quite tempted to say _Now that wasn't so hard was it? _She asked "Who gave that bracelet to you?"

He looked at her and said "My mother…before I killed her." stating the hard truth.

_Not quite the answer I expected_ she thought. She looked at the bracelet in his hand thinking of a way to change the subject off of killing. She asked "Th-that blue bead…it's the same color as your eyes, right?"

"Yes," Gaara replied "My mother made it that way. She wanted to show me that I may feel like there is always darkness inside me encircling my heart…but there will always be _me_ somewhere within, hence the blue bead." He couldn't understand why all of a sudden he started spilling out his life's history. What was wrong with him? It wasn't that he minded talking with her, he kind of liked it. But it was just strange because he had never told anyone about the bracelet even if they asked.

Hinata couldn't believe the conversation she was having with the Kazekage of the Sand Nation. She would have to say that it was rather enjoyable…in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had chatted like this with her family. She gasped _My family! I'm not supposed to be with the sand ninja's, not even the Kazekage! _She looked up at him nervously and started stepping away to leave. "I'm sorry…I've got to go." As she turned to leave she felt a pull on her wrist bringing her back around. She saw that it was sand that had come out of the gourd almost instantly at Gaara's will.

"W-wait. Don't go." he said almost childlike.

She protested "I must…"

"Why?"

"Because my family doesn't want me around you…or you're comrades." She was shocked by her own openness.

Gaara was silent a moment and then said "Well, what about you? What do you want."

She didn't know what she wanted. _Any minute now, they're going to realize I'm not home._ "I- I'm really sorry." She turned again to leave to find that the sand didn't stop her.

"Wait." Gaara said now slowly walking up behind her. Hinata stopped and found that he had closed the distance to about three feet apart between them. He extended his hand with the bracelet to give to her. "Here…I want you to borrow it."

She stuttered "B-but that means I h-have to return it to you."

He came even closer and took her hand in his. He gently placed his bracelet in her palm and enclosed it with her fingers. He said "I know."


	3. Answers and Judgement

Well, was that one better? I thought so…(Ohh, and in a flashback in the episodes…I do believe Gaara's mother didn't die giving birth because you see her, like disintegrate into the sand wearing a cloak and he's like at her feet when he's 4 years old watching and crying…I think he knew her as a mother…but I might be wrong…lemme know) Any who…from demand I'm gonna be adding some more couples- which you have to find out who. ; Enjoy!

Answers and Judgment 

"Anyway, I just thought you should know…" Sasuke said, one hand on Naruto's doorknob getting ready to leave. It was about 8:00am and the sun was becoming noticeable over the famous Konoha trees. "Remember, it's in two days in front of Hokage-sama's temple at 4:00pm."

Naruto hollered "Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." He went to the front door to see Sasuke off. "Hey, why did _you _come and tell me?"

"I was required to. Every chuunin is to know." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly.

Naruto stared at him and retorted "…bullshit. You could've gotten anyone else to do it…but you didn't."

Sasuke gave him a rude hand gesture and started to walk away. Naruto called after him smirking "Hey! Hey! Does this mean we're friends now? You like me _that_ much to come and tell me yourself?" Naruto shut the door with a slam before he could comment back.

_That frickin' idiot._ Sasuke thought while stocking down the hallway. _Why does he always find a way to make things revolve around him?_ He shook his head in frustration and he didn't even notice that a very crazed Kiba came running past him at a full sprint.

Kiba, quite out of breath skidded to a halt just outside Naruto's door. He gave a little knock while twitching and glancing behind him every couple of seconds. Naruto was starting to relax again until he heard the knock. _Ahh! What's he doing? Sasuke wouldn't go through the trouble of knocking again. And_ _I told him that I would remember!_ He yelled towards the door "Sasuke! I know already…in two days at 4 o'clock in front of the temple!"

But once again, Naruto heard the soft knock. He went to the door and opened it half way. He stuck his head out and began "You know, I……eh?" realizing that an obviously flustered Kiba stood waiting impatiently. Kiba couldn't wait for an invitation inside so he pushed Naruto out of the way and proceeded in. Naruto closed the door with a confused and annoyed expression. He saw that Kiba had taken to pacing the length of the room, nervously twitching his fingers and looking around with glazed eyes. Naruto finally broke the bizarre scene by asking "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I d-didn't think I'd ever be asking you for help…b-but…I need it. And you were the only one who came to mind." said Kiba.

Naruto rolled his eyes trying to ignore the first part and asked "What's the problem?"

Kiba stopped looking like a caged lion and looked at Naruto with a worried expression. He said "…I-Ino."

"What's wrong with Ino?"

"I-I think…I think she likes me, man." he whispered looking away.

Complete shock overtook Naruto. He spent many moments trying to ponder what Kiba had just said. "So, uhh…" he began "How, umm…how do you know if she likes you?" The second he said it, he immediately heard the answer. Off in the distance, he heard a faint cry of "Kiba-kun!…Kiba-kun!"

Kiba uttered "Ohh, crap!" and ran to go hide. Naruto found him with his butt sticking up in the air while his head was perfectly hidden underneath the couch. After a couple minutes, Naruto heard his muffled voice ask "Is she gone yet?"

Naruto looked out the window and sure enough, Ino had moved on in her search. He said "Yeah, she's gone." Kiba adjusted his position to sitting _on top _of the couch. "What is goin' on?" Naruto snapped once Kiba was ready to answer.

"I said…"she likes me"…I think. But I don't know what to do about it."

"And why would she like _you?_" Naruto questioned, not even thinking that his tone sounded rather rude Actually he was rather humored at the fact that the boastful and bragging Kiba was "cowering at Naruto's feet." Fortunately, Kiba was to frazzled to notice and he spit the answer right out.

"Because I saved her life." he replied. Looking at Naruto's expression, he realized he needed to elaborate a little. He sighed and explained "Out on a mission, I guess they got into bad trouble with some sound ninja's. They were way outnumbered and Shikamaru was at his limit holding off most of them with his shadow thing…"

Kiba was breathing almost normally again. "Well, luckily we were heading back when we saw the battle. A sound that had been hiding nearby took the opportunity to ambush them. I-Ino was his easiest target because she was already fighting three at a time. I ran to go help her while Hinata and Shino helped out the other two." Naruto just stared at him. He continued "The ambushing sound ninja got to her before I could and knocked her out cold in the back of the head." He simulated someone getting hit in the back of the head with his hand. "When we got there, we flipped the battle and the sound guys ran. I went over to, to _her_, to see how bad she was. I was getting ready to wake her up but I didn't need to because the second I was over her, he woke up herself…a-and saw me. Shikamaru explained every thing, you know…about me rescuing her and she has been following me around ever since...everywhere." He looked at Naruto with a worried and expectant expression. "W-What should I do?"

Naruto was at a loss for words. The first thing Naruto thought to ask was "Well, do you like her back?"

"I dunno…she is really pretty. But I don't know why she would like someone like me…I mean, I thought she had a thing for Sasuke." he answered.

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Naruto smirked and patted Kiba on the back. "But I guess not anymore, eh?" he added with a smile. Naruto thought _Heh, I like this guy. I might as well give him a few words of encouragement._ "Well, you're never gonna know if you like her or not if you don't try to get on with her. Ask her to dinner or something…And now I know for a fact that she likes _you_ because I think I know Ino, and she would never be calling out for a guy like that…" he pointed to the window "…if it wasn't Sasuke." Naruto concluded his "encouragement" with a smile.

Kiba slowly said "…Really?…I should ask her to dinner then?"

"Yep…or something like that. Maybe going for a walk or anything that will let you two get to know each other." said Naruto.

His spirits being raised, he got up with a determined mind. "Yeah, alright. I'll do it. I mean, she is putting the effort into it…I might as well return the favor, right?"

Naruto replied "Right."

"Ok then. Well, thanks man. I owe you one." said Kiba walking to the door. He took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway and closed the door, looking left and right. _Brilliant…which way did she go?_ He used his unnatural good sense of hearing to follow her call.

Naruto sighed and flopped down on the couch. _Today is starting off really weird. First Sasuke coming at the crack of dawn to tell me about this Chuunin meeting, then Kiba asking me about Ino…geez…wait a minute, while the day is still bizarre, I might be able to talk with Sakura-chan on a good note! _And with that, he jumped up and made himself look his best.

_Sakura's house_

Haruno Sakura couldn't believe that she had been called out at 4 o'clock in the morning for her training. _Tsunade-sama's out of her mind! Doesn't she know that other people like to sleep? _She reasoned with herself that it was worth going because she had started to learn how to heal internal wounds that morning which were much more complicated than flesh wounds. She realized that just 5 hours of lesson wiped out most of her chakura; and she only experimented about a total of an hour…the rest of the time was from Hokage-sama's lecture about internal tissues. Part of her was thankful that she now had the rest of the day to sleep and replenish. Or so she thought…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called from below her window. A really pissed off Sakura walked out onto her balcony.

"What?" she demanded.

"Hello! What are you doin'?" Naruto asked with a cheerful smile.

"I was gonna go to sleep. Which I am going to continue to do right now. Bye." she said with a final tone. A final tone in which Naruto obviously didn't catch.

"Going to sleep? Now? But it's a beautiful morning! Why not enjoy it…,umm" _Now here comes the hard part_ Naruto thought "…ahh, w-with me!"

Sakura stopped short at the last part of what he said and turned around. A trembling Naruto thought _Yep, yep. This is definitely the hard part. _while waiting for a death blow to come.

Sakura felt herself inwardly blush; of course not enough to show it on her face as with Sasuke. _Was that his attempt at a date? _"With you?" said Sakura. She thought about it for a second and replied before she even realized what she was going to say. "I'll come with you depending on your answer…Why should I go out with you?"

For the second time that morning, Naruto was struck speechless. _What's this? No weapon? No punch or kick? No usual nasty comment? Ok, who are you and what did you do with Sakura-chan? _He unsurely replied "M-My answer?"

"Yeah…why should I go out with you?" she repeated.

Naruto was still taken aback be her abrupt kindness. He pulled himself together and thought for a second. Clearing his throat he began "Well, uhhh…I think you're nice to be around. Umm, when you aren't scolding me for something, that is. A-And…I really like you…and I don't think you're gonna find another guy…ahh, who will like you as much as I do. And if you still say "no" then that's ok because I understand how pathetic I look…but this is the one time I don't care…I don't wanna go out with you, I-I just want to take a walk with you. " Naruto finally said. _They're. I said it! I said what I felt! But…now I'm gonna get it for good. _He looked down with a cringe awaiting her judgment.

"No." said Sakura with a serious face.

Not being surprised, Naruto turned away glumly muttering "Alright… I guess I'll see you in a couple days. Bye." He started fingering the surprise rose in his pocket he was waiting to give to her. After a couple steps…

"No." Sakura said again. " I don't think you look pathetic at all, Naruto."

At this Naruto whirled around to see her barely hidden smile on her face. "W-What did you say?" he cautiously asked.

Knowing he heard the first time she skipped it and said "Yes, I will take a walk with you." She turned away knowing that she would never forget the look on his face just then…never. Down the stairs she thought to herself _It's just a walk. It's no big deal…like he said, we're not "going out"…just going for a walk. And it's not like he's giving me flowers or anything…it's just a walk_ she repeated. She got to the front door and opened it. There stood an awaiting Naruto with both hands clutched around the stem of a gorgeous rose with his arms fully extended to her. She said not taking the flower "But, it's just a walk, remember?"

He replied with a smile "What? You can't have a flower on a walk?" He held the rose out to her again and this time she took it.


	4. The Mission

There you people happy? I added more couples! Gosh, what more do you want from me! (Haha! Just kiddin') I actually kinda agreed that for being in Ch.3, it was goin pretty slow. Ohh, let me know what you think of the couple Kakashi and Kurenai? I thought it could work. I'm still debating whether or not to add them in. But uhh, since I want the main couple to be Gaara and Hinata, I'm gonna try to add them about every chapter but when I get started on those two (Cuz there just sooo cute!) I don't think I can stop and the whole chapter ends up being about them….ohh well. Like I said this is my first romantic story. Lemme know if I'm doin good, tay? (You can let me know if I'm doin bad too…) ((Ahh, yes and to answer someone's question about Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Sakura…that means that you must keep reading because throughout the story Sakura is going to be deciding who she likes…decisions, decisions. ; ) Ohh, and another thing…I thought that I haven't been using Hinata's real personality. But I was debating with myself saying that "She changed, she changed, she changed!" Please review!

The Mission

_2 days later- In front of Hokage's temple_

"Welcome Chuunins!" yelled Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. Her gaze glided over the many faces that stared up at her from the grounds around the temple. "I presume you are all wondering why I called you out on this beautiful day." There was a murmur that drifted through the crowd agreeing with her. "Well, I shall get to that in a minute." she said humorously breaking the suspense. "First, I would like you all to pay your honor and respect to the Kazekage and welcome Gaara of the Sand to our humble village." As she said this, Gaara (Temari and Kankuro dressed to their fullest following behind) walked out onto the platform to where Tsunade stood. At their presence, the awaiting Chuunins bowed their heads in respect.

Gaara didn't care though. He was looking for someone. His gorgeous eyes were to busy surveying and scanning the crowd to recognize the abrupt silence. After a few seconds of searching, he found his target. Hinata was with her team as usual her head lowered…_What the hell? Why am I caring so much for this girl? No, don't look at her. No, I can't see her again!_

Tsunade started again "They will be remaining with us for the next two weeks to sort out important issues concerning the Sound Nation. Now, the reason why _you_ are here is this: Due to the reoccurring instances that the Sound ninja's have passed into our boundaries, the Kazekage will need escorts. No one can question the fact that the Kazekage is indeed powerful enough to take care of himself-so don't doubt it. We just don't want to take any risks that could ruin our strong alliance. One Chuunin out of your teams of three will accompany the Sand back to their nation in 284 hours at 9 o'clock am. You will have 10 minutes to decide which team member will be best fit to go. Starting now…" she finished and the bustle of congregating teams filled the quad with a lot of noise.

Once again Gaara directed his attention towards Hinata, now in full discussion with Kiba and Shino. To Gaara's disappointment, she had a worried and reluctant look on her face. He looked away again quickly. _Damn, no! Stop! _But Temari noticed to quickly.

"Gaara, is everything alright?" asked Temari. Gaara nodded in response and continued to appear Kazekage-like.

_10 minutes later_

"Time's up." Tsunade said while commanding silence. "The member who is going to escort the Kazekage will raise their hand when their team is called upon." she said acknowledging a man with a clipboard. "There are 12 teams, which obviously makes 12 chuunins for the guard. I will deny the chosen teammate if I feel that it's necessary…begin."

He said "Well, then- team 1?" Towards the left of the platform a chuunin raised her hand. "…very good." He continued calling teams "Team 2?…3?…4?" until team seven was reached.

Uchiha Sasuke raised his hand with a pouting Naruto glaring at him from behind. Noticing that a possible bad situation could occur with Sasuke leaving the village, Tsunade stepped forward and said "I deny." Naruto's expression immediately lifted and Sakura felt surprisingly pleased. Naruto started jumping up and down raising his hand.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! I will go!" he called.

"Very well, Naruto. You may go." There was a very loud "Yay!" in the quad and Sakura surprisingly felt a stroke of worry and sadness.

The man with the clipboard cleared his throat and continued until all teams were called.

"Now, I will see all the chosen members 2 days before departing to brief them of certain situations they may encounter and what supplies they need bring. That is all. Dismissed!" she concluded.

Gaara turned away very quickly and left the stage with his siblings following close behind.

_That night_

Once again, Hinata was walking down the road leading to her house. It was nearly sunset and the sky color transitioned from blue, to purple, to pink towards the west. She approached the huge tree that covered the entrance to the trail that she had been drawn to a couple days before. Curiosity overtook Hinata's ability to reason and she pushed back the branches to get through. She came to the little creek and found no one there which wasn't really surprising. _What was the point. I knew he wouldn't be here. _She sighed to herself and shook her head. Just for good measure as she was heading back she looked over her shoulder and saw him standing in open light out of the shadows.

"You came back?" Gaara asked softly.

"Kazekage-sama! I-I-I'm sorry to intrude. I thought you wouldn't be here." she whispered.

"And yet, you still came here…knowing I wouldn't be?…why?" he again asked.

"I, uhh…really don't know, why." said Hinata starting to wonder that herself.

"You didn't raise you hand to be a guard today. Is it because it's me?" he said completely and abruptly changing the subject.

"Uhh, no! No, it's not because of that at all." she replied truthfully. She looked down because she couldn't bare the pitiful look in his eye for a second longer. "It's mainly my parents…they won't let me. And Kiba-kun really wanted to…and…you understand don't you?"

"Yes, I understand." he said.

She sorrowfully nodded and asked a question that had been skipping through her mind ever since her arrival there. "How did you suddenly appear like that just now? It was amazing."

"I was here the whole time. I waited on the edge of the clearing."

"Waited for what?" she pressed.

"I waited for you to look back." said Gaara. "That meant that you were disappointed that I wasn't there and hopeful that I somehow would be. Then I knew that you truly wanted to see me."

Hinata was shocked at what he accurately depicted from her tiny maneuver. Not to mention a little embarrassed at the truth. But it didn't appear that he caught on luckily. _But wait…that means he waited for _me.

"You wanted me to be here as well, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here." she said back.

"I've always been coming here. I found this place the first time I came to Konoha." he responded but then paused and said "…but, yes, I wanted you to be here." _What am I saying? I am hated everywhere! What's the exception here with her? _Gaara shifted back a couple steps and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I will go now."

Before he could get to far Hinata said "You really wanted me to come here tonight?"

He turned back around and faced her. He got distracted by her distinct figures now that they were not covered by a huge coat but by a tight black shirt with netted sleeves. He snapped back to reality. "Yes, but not only tonight. I had hoped that you would've come back the other two nights." _Shut up! She hates me! Everyone hates me! _But something caught Gaara's attention in his mind. _Why would she be standing here talking with me this way if I am so hated? _

"I'm sorry…that, I didn't come back. I think I was afraid…not of you…!" she added quickly "…but of what my mother would say or what my father would do, if…they found out."

The sun had almost completely disappeared and they were standing in subtle darkness. Hinata noticed the time and apparently, Gaara did to.

"You should go." he finally said breaking the secretly sad moment of silence.

"Yes, I think I should. I don't know when…but I promise I will come back before you go back home." she said. _I promise?_

"I would like that." Gaara said as she started to leave. He hastily walked forward and asked in a quivering voice "D-Do you…hate me?" _Why am I bothering? Damn it, shut up!_

"No, not at all. Actually, I quite like you." she said back with a smile.

_Eight days later_

The promise Hinata made was indeed a promise, and she never broke it. Actually, the promise came true every night after that meeting. She had taken the trail to the clearing and the creek many times and each time she appeared, Gaara would always be there waiting. And each night she left, he felt like something inside was getting ripped apart. He couldn't understand what this pain was. He had never heard of anything like this kind of pain. He thought since he had only been hurt once in his life, he didn't have enough experience on the matter.

The same could be said for Hinata, for when she left each night she had this deep longing and urge to be back there with him and the next day just couldn't go fast enough for her. But unlike Gaara…she sensed something was up and she had a hunch of what it was. She was a little scared that it might be true but the thought got put out of her mind the second she thought of him waiting there.

She would leave her house around the same time every evening through her window around bedtime so as not to deal with the constant questions her parents asked her whenever she went out. During their nightly meetings Hinata sat on the very rock that Gaara stealthily appeared on at their first introduction and on the 6th night, to her amazement…he sat with her (making way with his gourd of course). They discussed many things such as life in the desert or in the village, or missions they were on, or important people in their lives…anything that made the conversation last. When one says "they" one means that Hinata did most of the talking and Gaara watched her and listened with curious interest and occasionally talked a himself.

"What do you want in life?" Hinata whispered. She was laying on her back below the rock supposedly staring up at the stars but was actually was taking in every aspect of Gaara's gorgeous physique. He was sitting on the rock just above her truly staring up at the stars. He looked down into her light lavender eyes thinking.

If he had been asked that question a couple years ago, he would have replied "To prove my existence." But the boy Naruto showed and taught him many things in their fight.

He answered "Not to be hated."

"Ohh…" she said with a smile "then I guess you got what you wanted when I answered "no" to that question you asked me."

There was silence for a moment and then "Yes, you gave me what I wanted. Thank you." he whispered. Hinata inwardly gasped and blushed when she saw the first true smile of Gaara of the Sand. And also at that moment she realized that what she feared was true- She was in love with him. _No! It can't be! It's…it's impossible! _But then she accepted _Is it really so bad? But, he's leaving…it'll never work. Never._

They stayed staring into each others eyes for the longest time- neither one wanted to break it. But it was the usual time that Gaara stood up and said "You should go." and to Hinata's disappointment…he did.

She got up and said "good-bye" and that she would return the next day as she always did. She was one step out of the clearing and she turned back. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest sentence she had ever said in her life.

Gaara saw a tear flow down her cheek as she whispered the confusing statement "I love you."


	5. Meaning of Love

I am so sorry, people! I went on vacation for, like 14 days and I neglected to tell you! I'm sooo sorry for the cliffhanger I left you all on…but I thought it was coming along pretty well, you think? Tell me if I jumped into Hinata loving Gaara to soon…cuz I thought 8 days would be enough for her to tell, right? Iono. And don't worry I wont forget about the bracelet…it comes in later. ; So, I think I'm beginning to like reviews more and more. (If they're not bad ones) Soo..please! Please Review!

Meaning of Love

_Next day_

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked tilting his head down so he could see hers. Her head was laying down on her crossed arms on the table…just staring out into space while the others, (including Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata) sat across and next to her eating in mild conversation. _What's wrong?…I thought I would be happy with Naruto going instead of Sasuke-kun… _She let out a soft sigh. _But I can't understand why I feel so terrible about Naruto going. I don't want him to get hurt, even if I act mean, I really don't want anything to happen to him…he's such a brilliant ninja now, he probably wont get hurt…but I have such a bad feeling about this mission…_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pressed.

She woke with a start. "Huh! What?" She looked at him and her expression immediately took a downfall when she saw his bright cheerful face and those big beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

He asked again "What's wrong? You look really sad…did I do something again?" He gave her a nervous look.

"Ahh, no!" she replied letting out a fake laugh to lighten the mood. "I'm fine!" _Why do you have to go, Naruto? I should go instead…and just leave both of them here so I wont worry about them so much…what good would I do? _She thought. _They already have Ten Ten who's also a medical ninja…I would only get in the way, like always. But then again…Sasuke-kun couldn't go anyway. But even if he was the one going…I don't think I would be feeling the same way about him as I am right now about Naruto. And it was just at the point where Sasuke-kun was accepting me and actually talking to me out of free will and…caring about me! And I haven't even thought about him lately…not since I went on that walk with Naruto. _She let her mind slip back into the conversation at hand and listened.

"I know, Ten Ten…you just need to be careful out there." Lee said ignoring her look of annoyance. "You know we wouldn't have let you go if they hadn't needed a medical ninja…" At this, Neji nodded his head.

"Yes, it might get dangerous. Always be aware of your surroundings." Neji added.

"Gosh! Would you guys shut up, already?" Ten Ten defensively retorted. "I'll be alright, got it? It's not like I'm going to drop my guard just because you two aren't there!" She shook her head out of frustration and made an irritable sigh hinting to stop the subject from going any further.

On the other end of the table, Kiba had his arm wrapped around Ino's shoulders who looked as though she wouldn't rather be in any other place in the world. He was talking to Hinata because he noticed that she had been acting very strangely during the past week. In some cases, she had been more outgoing and open with everyone- just generally more happy. But in others, she had been kind of irritable and anxious. Not enough to show it, of course, but Kiba had been around her enough to sense her change in personality.

Sakura was inwardly smiling to herself as the scene around the table commenced. She looked at her rival, head comfortably resting on Kiba's shoulder. _So, Ino…you gave up on Sasuke-kun, eh? You and Kiba-kun are really adorable. I'm happy for you. _She sighed again, wondering. _Well, it looks like everyone has been taken…except me. Ten Ten and Neji are happy together, I can tell- even if they doesn't show it. _Sakura giggled as she noticed the obvious tension between them at the moment. Her gaze fell upon the only other silent one there. (Sasuke was hissing insults to Naruto because of the constant reminders of him being "denied" by the Hokage) _No. I'm not the only one. Hinata still doesn't have a boyfriend…does she? Has she given up on Naruto? I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. _Sakura looked on Hinata's wrist and saw an obviously polished black bracelet with one light teal bead. Thinking nothing of it she put her head back in her arms, her pink hair falling over her forehead covering her face._ Heh…Temari-san was wrong. Love doesn't happen in messed up ways. In my case, love doesn't happen at all._

_That night_

Hinata was in her room pacing the distance from her door to the lamp standing next to her bed. She knew what she wanted to ask, and she knew how to do it…but she was afraid how they would respond. She knew that if all else failed, she could go to Hokage Tsunade and ask her to "persuade" her unrelenting parents. But Hinata had hoped that she wouldn't need to take it that far-never the less, her mind was set on what she wanted to do. She built up her courage and opened the door and walked down the stairs to her fate, whatever it could be.

"Mother? Father? May I speak with you?" she quietly asked them when she walked into the room. Her mother stopped folding laundry and her father got up from his Byakugan battle strategy board.

Her mother walked over and sat down on the couch in front of her awaiting daughter. "What is it, dear?"

Without hesitating, Hinata replied "I want to accompany the Kazekage and the Chuunin guards to the Sand Nation. I believe I have the necessary skills that could aid them in battle should they engage." She silenced giving her parents time to think about her request.

"Hinata, there is no question that your abilities would not come in useful…" her father began "But I am afraid I cannot allow you to go with them. If anything should happen to you, who would be next to continue the head-branch of the Hyuuga family?"

Her mother added "You are the only heir, dear."

Hinata hated the fact that they were using blood-lines to determine how she lived her life. "Is that the only thing I am allowed to contribute in this clan?…An heir? Am I not allowed to bestow honor? Or family pride?" she retorted, her voice raising. "Because there is no doubt my intentions would be honorable if I escort and protect a Nation leader, Father. And yet you are more concerned about the child I produce than…you are, about me?" _It looks like I am going to have to involve Hokage-sama after all._

Her Mother answered first "Hinata, of course, we care more about you. And of course, we want you to bring honor upon this family…but we are merely concerned for your safety. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"And why all of a sudden, does it matter to you so?" her Father asked.

"If I go," Hinata said, very quickly thinking up a cover up for her true intentions of wanting to go "I will be able to prove to myself, and everyone else that I am capable of coping with certain situations alone, without my team to protect me. I want to prove myself worthy of hosting the Byakugan eye." She didn't listen to what her parents said in response to that. And even if she had heard what they had said, she wouldn't have cared. She turned and left, not back up to her room, but out the door to Kiba's house. _Tonight, I told Gaara that I would try as hard as I could to come back with him. And I'm going to._

About twenty minutes later, she was sitting in Kiba's bedroom. Akamaru laying comfortably on her lap.

"So, will you be willing to let me go in your place?" she asked him.

"I noticed something has changed in you lately." Kiba said, ignoring her plea for the moment. "You're one of my best friends, Hinata. I'm your teammate, your partner. You can trust me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I _do _trust you. And nothing is wrong. I would just like to go on the mission, that is all." she replied.

"Yeah, I got that the first time. But why all of a sudden? Why didn't you volunteer for Hokage-sama?" he questioned, a worried expression making it's way onto his face.

_Kiba-kun was right. The day they asked for the guards, I totally rejected the idea of going. I hardly knew Gaara then…but now I feel so different about him, I love him!…what would it hurt to tell Kiba? I trust him with my life on missions, why not with my secrets… _She replied nervously, not wanting to think about what he might say in response "I-I want to be with Gaara-sama. I want to be with him more than I want anything in the whole world." She looked up into his eyes almost crying. "I want to be with him until the last possible moment when we get to the Sand Nation." All of a sudden, she jumped up and embraced Kiba in a hug, tears rolling constantly down her blushing cheek.

Kiba didn't really know what to think at first. _Hinata and the Kazekage? No way, man…that's not possible! _"H-Hin-Hinata…you're not making any sense. You want to be with Gaara?" he asked, his voice rattled from shock.

Through sniffs and deep breaths, Hinata answered. Now as she said the words that she felt out loud, it made her thoughts into a final and no longer abstract truth. "I-I f-found this bracelet and it belonged to him." she said holding up her wrist for Kiba to see. "He saw me with it and, and I got to know him when we talked about it…a-and other things. And I didn't think it could happen a-and I w-wa-wasn't expecting it but I, I fell in love with him!" she softly yelled, crying even harder into Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba still couldn't believe it. Here was shy and unnoticeable Hinata and she had fallen for the most heartless, ruthless killer that Kiba had ever heard of. _It can't be as bad as I'm making it out to be, right? If Hinata likes the guy, then I guess he's alright. I've never been around him myself. _He gave her a minute to calm down and then said "So that's why you've been acting strangely. Heh…" Kiba looked down in understanding and gave her a smile and hugged her back. "Sure you can go. I want to stay here with Ino anyway." Hinata smiled back knowing she could trust Kiba.

"Kiba-kun! T-thank you."

_Guest Temple_

Temari heard a knock on her door. She was half asleep and was fading fast when she heard it again, more persistently. _God, it's almost midnight. Shikamaru, this better be good. _She walked over to the door and peaked out. It wasn't Shikamaru at all, but Gaara standing under the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude." he said.

"N-Not at all Kazekage-sama. Come in." she said rather sleepily letting him in.

Gaara walked in while muttering "_You_ are not to call me that."

"Is everything alright, Gaara?" she asked. She was to tired to be incredibly shocked at his presence in the middle of the night but was indeed a little curious.

"If someone said "I love you" to you, what are you supposed to do?" he abruptly asked. His eyes staring intently at hers trying to soak up any possible solution to his confusion.

"If someone said that they love you?" she repeated a little taken aback. Well, the first time Shikamaru told her that he loved her, it had been in a letter and she had screamed at the top of her lungs in joy and jumped out of her window, her wind fan in hand, and flew for miles and miles until the incredible shock and giddiness had worn off. But she wasn't about to tell Gaara that. "Well, I would tell them that I loved them too; if you actually did love them, of course." Temari answered, not having a clue where this conversation was headed.

"What is love, though. How do you know what it is?" he pressed, not understanding the meaning of the word.

"Love is an emotion that you feel in your heart, Gaara." She pitied him remembering that he was never show love as a child. "It is really difficult to explain, umm…" she yawned and thought for a moment, Gaara's eyes not once leaving hers for anything. "You feel extreme happiness and joy, and comfort around the person you love…but when you're not with them, you feel lonely, depressed, and you feel like a part of you is missing…that they stole a part of your heart when they left, and then you have this incredible urge to see them again-not to take your heart back…but just to see them again because it makes you feel, uhh, happy and joyful." She narrated her feelings of the day she had to leave Shikamaru and return home. "But that pain disappears once you're around them again." _This is really difficult…making an explanation into something that Gaara could understand. _

"Isn't that bad? Someone stealing your heart?" he asked. The pain was returning as his mind flashed to each night when Hinata turned to leave. He couldn't understand that if this emotion called love was so joyful ,then why would someone who said they loved you, make you hurt so?

"No, it's not bad if you actually want that person to steal your heart and become apart of you." she replied.

"I want someone to steal my heart?" he questioned.

"Well…yes. If the person who steals it is the one you love back. With them, you should be able to trust your heart in their keeping and trust them to be careful with it. It's kind of like they're borrowing your heart forever…and you love them for doing it. It's the same when _you_ say "I love you" to someone. You basically mean "I have a part of your heart and I'm going to keep it safe with me forever."

Gaara said "Then how would you say it in my case?…because I have a piece of someone's heart with me, right now."

Temari realized and comprehended what he had just said and gasped. "Gaara…a-are you in love?"

_"_I don't know. I feel all of the things that you described. When she leaves, it feels like my heart is being ripped apart. But when she's with me, I feel complete again. That is love right?"

"Well, yes! Who is she?" she asked gaining her composure so as not to embarrass him. _But, come to think of it…has Gaara ever been embarrassed? Probably not. But, I can't believe it! Gaara had these kind of feelings for someone? Amazing!_ She couldn't explain how proud and happy she felt for him. After all, she had taken care of him like a little brother.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. I believe you know of her." he replied, noting her grinning face.

"The Byakugan user? Yes, I know of her." All of a sudden, something clicked. Forgetting her tiredness, she jumped up completely rejuvenated and asked "Was she the one that told you she loved you?"

"Yes." he replied. He noticed her abrupt change in attitude and said "But you're acting very strange. Did I say something wrong?"

She cried out "Ohh!" and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, tears springing from her eyes. She was so happy that Gaara had found someone that could see him as Temari and Kankuro did…as a human being.


	6. Permission and Beautifulness

Huh…well I believe that chapter went rather well, don't you people? I think that one was my personal favorite. Not the beginning but the ending with Temari…She's such a good big sister. Very much unlike me if my little brother asked me that, I would probably say "Shut up- Go away" or something along those lines. But, I believe Temari understands that Gaara has a certain condition that was imprinted on him the second he was born. From there, he was taught that he was unloved and hated by everyone and used only as an asset to the nation. (where as, my little bro's only condition was that he born with an overwhelming amount of annoyingness and stupidity.) Anywho…I just thought I'd express my feelings about that chapter and uhh…ASK FOR MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE!

Permission and Beautifulness

_Next morning (The day of mission debriefing.)_

Hinata woke up rather late that morning due to the late night out she had previously. She sat up with a start and remembered the spat she had with her parents. Apparently, they were quite angry about the fact that she had walked out of the middle of the conversation, went wandering out into the night, and came back home only well after midnight. But an argument wasn't going to stop her. Maybe it would have _before_ she felt so strongly about someone, but not now…her heart was set. And, not to mention, a part of it was in the very protective safe keeping of a certain heartless, ruthless killer who happened to love her. _Ok, I better go to Hokage-sama's temple before she gets to busy._

She got dressed in semi-formal attire and left the house silently so she wouldn't have to suffer through another pointless encounter with her heated parents. As she walked by the great tree that stood protectively over the secret trail, she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Gaara wouldn't be there, but if she had really needed him there…at this moment…he would've been waiting, as always. She finally made it to the temple in about half an hours time and knocked to enter. She heard Tsunade's voice say "Yes? Come in." and Hinata obliged.

"Hyuga Hinata. To what do I owe this visit?" the beautiful Hokage said noticing who had appeared. She rested her hands comfortably under her chin and a lazy mild expression spread itself across her face. Hinata had to admit that for being in the presence of the Hokage, something about Tsunade made you feel calmer and more relaxed.

"Umm…well, I came here to ask about the Chuunin Guard that's accompanying the Kazekage." she very quietly said.

Obviously, Tsunade heard her answer very clearly and responded "What did you want to ask?" while lazily looking out the window.

"I, uhh…I want to be apart of it."

Tsunade looked back at her and said "As you know, there is only one person per each chuunin team that is needed to go. I thought Kiba was representing your team."

"Y-Yes." Hinata started "I asked Kiba if I could go in his stead and he agreed. Now all I need is your permission."

"And also the permission of your parents, Hinata. I have heard that they are quite protective of you. Although I can't understand why. I mean, if they were that concerned about you getting hurt, then why in the world would they have supported you becoming a ninja…especially after what happened to your sister?" Tsunade asked, not expecting an answer. She sighed and then something came to her mind. "Why is it you want to go suddenly?" she questioned.

Hinata had a feeling that this question would arise somewhere in this conversation. Never the less it didn't make the answer any easier to say. With some difficulty and many pauses, she told the Hokage everything that she had said to Kiba-kun.

…and the Hokage had the same reaction of a stunned silence, only not as long. She had been watching all the young couples blossom and fall in love. She understood it to be a phase that all teenagers went through. All of them wanting someone to protect and be protected by. But the last person she expected to fall in love was Gaara, the Kazekage- her emotionless equal. And the second to last person, timid and quiet Hinata. _And they fell in love together…Heh, what won't I see next?_

Tsunade laughed and shook her head in bewilderment. She confided "Well, Hinata. I give you permission to go with the Guard, and I give you and the Kazekage my dearest wishes together…but that still doesn't overcome the obstacle of your parents."

Hinata looked away puzzled and murmered "T-thank you, but how did you know that they had said "no" already?"

"They did, didn't they?" Tsunade asked and Hinata slowly nodded confused. The Hokage laughed again and said "It was just a guess…based on what I know of them and the way you spoke of them when you came in. Heheh."

"Ohh…well, yes. Umm, I thought it would be best if…" Hinata started.

But Tsunade cut her off "if _I_ asked them again for you?" Hinata nodded again. "Very well." Tsunade said with an exaggerated sigh. She was having fun making sarcastic sounds, acting like the request was much larger than it really was. "Would you like me to summon them here or do you really want to make me to get out of this lovely chair and go to your residence all the way on the other side of the village and question them?" she added with a smirk.

"I-I will bring them here right away!" Hinata nervously and quickly said while backing towards the door. "Thank you, Hokage-sama! Thank you!" Tsunade saw the door close and smiled. _Ah, young love._

Once again, about an hour later, Tsunade heard the same knock upon her great door. "Come in."

Hinata entered first followed closely by her confused looking father, and then by her nervous and puzzled mother. When all was situated and the door was closed again, the three of them bowed low in respect. "Greetings Hokage-sama." they said in unison.

"Welcome, and welcome back, Hinata." she said with another smirk to lighten the atmosphere. "Now, I believe I should leave it to Hinata to explain why we are here this beautiful afternoon."

Hinata took a deep breath while moving to sit in an awaiting chair. "Well, umm…first I want to say that I'm sorry, Mother…and Father for making you angry. But, I want to go on the mission. I thought it necessary for the Hokage to become involved because…well, because you wouldn't listen to me or understand _me._" She looked up at Tsunade for support.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said "Is that all, Hinata?"

Hinata light lavender eyes shied away again. "Yes." She looked at her parents hopefully.

Tsunade shook her head in frustration but she could understand Hinata's feelings about not wanting to tell her dearest secrets to anyone who asked. She felt that the right thing to do would be to tell them for her…either way, they needed some more persuasion. "Well, I'm afraid there is more to add." she looked at Hinata's parents seriously. "Hinata has taken quite a liking to the Kazekage. I mean that to say Hinata has expressed to me that she has fallen in love with him and wishes to accompany him back to his home." Tsunade had a feeling what was coming next.

"Absolutely not!" her father cried. "Hinata, have you forgotten what they had done to your sister? Mutilated her, that's what! And you say you love this assailant?"

"Hinabi got what she deserved!" Hinata defensively retorted. "She was acting as a spy for the sound. The sand did what had to be done, regardless of her being your precious daughter!" She should have been scared, she knew it. But she was unrelenting. "Just because of _her_ mistakes, don't you dare think that I should suffer _her _consequences." She stood up taking many deep breaths. "And it wasn't Gaara who did it. That I can tell you for certain, so you can't make the consequence fall on him either."

Her parents were just as shocked as Tsunade at her remarkable outburst. Tsunade had known that it was going to have to be said, but she had no idea Hinata would be the one to say it…and express it with such passion and nerve. Once again Tsunade cleared her throat to break the stunned silence. "What Hinata said is true. The body of Hinabi was given back to your family in perfect condition other than stab behind her neck. She died a painless and instant death, which was more that I would have given her, I assure you. Her betraying the village and her family was not your fault, believe me. She had just taken a wrong turn in life and very unfortunately, that mistake took her life away. There is nothing you could have done and there is nothing you can do now...besides give your living and loving daughter the freedom she deserves." Tsunade concluded.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Hinata's mother began "We will always trust Hinata. We know and believe that she would never do what Hinabi committed. That's not the reason we are reluctant to let her go."

"W-We are concerned for her safety, Hokage-sama!" her father added. "We don't want to lose another daughter. We want to see her grow into a happy woman. That is the only thing in this world that would please us now."

Hinata, tears streaming down her cheek as well, said "What will make me happy now, father, is you letting me go with him."

There was a very long moment of silence while all 4 of them exchanged glances. Hinata and Tsunade worriedly looking at each other and Hinata's parents silently pondering the request.

"And, if it is my safety that you are concerned about," Hinata softly added "then you need not worry. I believe I have spent enough time with Gaara, and he would not stand for any harm coming upon me…he would protect me for as long as he lived."

Silence again. There was a slight nod from Hinata's mother and her father spoke first. "Very well, Hinata. If it is for your happiness that you two wish to be together, then you may go. I now believe that you are right in the case of your sister's death…the sand had no choice and it was for the sake of Konoha, my country that I loyally stand behind. Hokage-sama's judgment was correct as well in bring this to our knowledge…I was to blind by grief and regret to understand it, and… see you, Hinata, as my only daughter."

Hinata could not explain the joy she felt in words…petty words couldn't express it enough. She sprung into her fathers arms and kissed him continuously on the cheek thanking him over and over again. After she was done with him, she leapt into an embrace with her crying mother.

"Good luck with the mission, dear. Who would have known…my daughter together with the Kazekage." she wispered smiling.

Tsunade looked on as a witness simply smiling at the family bond, now connected tighter than ever. "Yes, well. As the Hokage of this village, I have other important engagements to attend and matters to see to…Hinata, I will see you this afternoon. Farewell 'til then."

And with that, the Hyuga family left out the door. Hinata knew what she was going to do. "Mother, Father…I have something I must see to!"

"Alright, dear…be home for supper."

Hinata loved having the family back together again…just like when Hinabi was alive. She ran as fast as she could towards the guest temple. _That should be where he is staying. _Her mind was so cluttered with so many emotions and she ran around a corner _smack!_ into a baffled Temari. Hinata being out of breath, could barely speak. Temari, however knew what she was going to ask.

"He's on the roof."

Hinata nodded and uttered "Thanks" and caught the slight smile spreading on Temari's lips as she sprinted away once again.

She went to the entrance of the temple only to find it locked. Not having a clue how do get up the 4 story temple, Hinata took this time thinking to catch her breath. There was no ladder around the whole building and she wondered how Gaara even got up. She figured she would just have to scale the wall. She summoned chakura to her hands and to her toes and began to climb. It wasn't that difficult but it took total concentration. Concentration, which her mind greatly lacked at the moment. She was very close to the top when the beaded bracelet made it's way onto her palm, making her loose her grip. She started to slip when a figure heroically appeared above her. He gracefully reached down and grabbed her flailing hand and easily pulled her the rest of the way up onto the roof. Once Hinata had found her balance once again, she realized that Gaara had already walked quite smoothly over the width of the roof- and resumed staring out over the village. She shuffled awkwardly and stood up straight when she was standing right next to him.

"Two more days…and then good-bye, right?" he stated, not looking at her. She noted a slight glare returning to his eyes and a scowl forming on his lips.

She smirked "Well, if you put it in _that_ tone then I would be more than glad to say good-bye to you in two days."

Gaara turned to look at her so fast in suprise that he lost his footing and was headed down the slant of the roof; only to be steadied by her hand on his wobbly shoulder keeping his balance. He felt stupid in his predicament and at his actions but was relieved none the less. _She was coming._

He saw her beautiful smile and he climbed back up. They both sat down together and Hinata explained all that had taken place that morning.

He didn't show it, he didn't know how to show it; But he was thrilled beyond comprehension.

It was the total opposite for Hinata. She smiled and laughed each opportunity she got…and at some moments she did it when a smile and a laugh weren't even needed. Going on the mission might not extend their relationship much longer, but the more time they had together was bliss and each moment of it counted. They would figure out something later. They stayed together up on that roof until it was time to go to the meeting. Gaara was not needed at meeting so he said he was going to stay.

"Alright. It's probably best that the others don't see us together just yet."

Not understanding but giving in to her all the same, he nodded. She turned to leave and made it as far as the edge when she heard the most beautiful phrase in her life; said by the most beautiful person she had ever seen who had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"H-Hinata?…I love you, too."


End file.
